leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Swellow (Pokémon)
|} Swellow (Japanese: オオスバメ Ohsubame) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 22. Biology Swellow is a large, dark blue bird Pokémon with a red breast and face. A crest of feathers sweeps back from the top of its head. A blue stripe separates the red markings on its head and chest, and it has a white underside. It has small, narrow eyes, a pointed, yellow beak, and red feet with black talons. Each foot has three forward-facing toes and one pointed backward. Two long, pointed feathers with red tips form its tail, and are an indication of good health when standing up straight. Swellow's wings taper to a sharp point. An impressive dive-bomber, it will never miss its target. Additionally, it takes great pride in its glossy plumage, and often cleans the wings of other Swellow. It searches for while in the air. Swellow preys on . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Swellow 's evolved into Swellow in That's Just Swellow during the final round of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. Other Swellow debuted in Candid Camerupt. Vito of the Winstrate family used it to secretly protect his family. Winona's Swellow debuted in Sky High Gym Battle!. Winona used it during her Gym against Ash. It faced off against , which it was able to defeat, but it was later defeated by Ash's own Swellow. A Swellow appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . It was among the immense Pokémon summoned by to create wind for Ash and , but their combined was too much for them and sent them blasting off. Minor appearances A Swellow appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of Squallville PokéRinger competition. It was used against a . Multiple Swellow appeared in A Staravia Is Born!. Multiple Swellow made a brief cameo in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Multiple Swellow appeared in Butterfree and Me! as residents of Wayfarer Island. A Swellow was among the Pokémon who raced in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. A 's Swellow appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, where it was participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations A soldier's Swellow appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Three Fires of Team Magma each own a Swellow that they use for aerial transport: * Tabitha's Swellow appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II. * Courtney's Swellow appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II. * Blaise's Swellow first appeared in Tripped Up by Torkoal. Maxie has a Swellow that first appeared in Walrein and Camerupt. The rented a Swellow, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Swellow is one of the members of Team Tasty, alongside . Throughout the game, Wurmple is scared that Swellow will eat him. Only at the end of the game does Swellow realize this. He later reappears as a recruitable character in Super Mystery Dungeon, still proudly declaring himself as Wurmple's team mate. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} (Swarm)}} |area= , }} |} |} }} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 4, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Union Road}} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground (Post-ending)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 5}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 73}} |area=Starlight Islands: Time-Leap Plains (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-VI Generation VII Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Boomburst|Normal|Special|140|100|10||'}} |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Hurricane|Flying|Special|110|70|10||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=277 |name2=Swellow |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Swellow is based directly on swallows, specifically a or . However, it shares characteristics with other types of birds as well. In terms of behavior, its predatory habits and incredible speed suggest inspiration from s, or perhaps the . Its coloration, appearance, and crested head are similar to s, though its head also resembles that of a . Swellow's colors of green, red and white, combined with its two long tail feathers, also resemble the . Name origin Swellow is a combination of swell (to grow larger) and . Ohsubame is a corruption of 大燕 ōtsubame (large swallow). Ohsubame may also mean big . In other languages |fr=Hélédelle|frmeaning=Possibly from , and |es=Swellow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schwalboss|demeaning=From and Boss |it=Swellow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=스왈로 Swalow|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=大王燕 Dàwángyàn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "King swallow" |ru=Свеллоу Svellou|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Swellow External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Schwalboss es:Swellow fr:Hélédelle it:Swellow ja:オオスバメ zh:大王燕